


A Knight Like This

by blake_is_strange



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Getting to Know Each Other, Mild Sexual Content, POV First Person, knight!lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blake_is_strange/pseuds/blake_is_strange
Summary: Lexa is a knight who was just promoted to be the Head of the War Council. Clarke is an aspiring artist who works at a local tavern. They've been together for some time now and Lexa wants to take things to the next level and reveal some of her past in the process.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103





	A Knight Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! Here's something new for you lovely people! Visit my Tumblr @blake-is-strange97 to see how you can see these sorts of things early! Hope you enjoy this little step out of my comfort zone lol.

Lexa’s POV

Winter nights have always had a special place in my heart. The warmth of my childhood hearth, the steam rising from my cup of tea that fills my bones with the slow heat of chamomile or peppermint. The friends and family I thought I couldn’t live without. But it’s been years since I’ve had a winter like that. A Winter full of laughter and drinking tea and exchanging little presents that were rarely not handmade. A Winter of everything being just fine for just long enough to give me a reason to keep on living. 

But this year will be different because I have someone again. I have someone to look forward to seeing and smiling with and laughing with and making tea for and waking up on a bone-chilling, snow-covered morning right beside. 

She’s smiling at me now from across the tavern, her bright blond hair flowing like water over her shoulders as she wipes a tankard clean and sets it down. I smile back at her, my cheeks warm as I get lost in those shimmering blue eyes that have thrown me off balance since the day I met her. 

“It’s impolite to stare,” Anya grumbles from beside me and I roll my eyes, taking my drink in hand and downing a large gulp that makes my throat burn. 

“You’re one to talk,” I tell her and she gives me a subtle grin, one that’s taken years of me knowing her to see. “You’ve been staring at the smith’s daughter since she arrived.” 

“And you’ll do well to keep that to yourself,” she mutters, her voice full of authority. “You may be old enough to take a mate, but you’re still my squire.” 

“I  _ was  _ your squire,” I correct her and she huffs in a way that her true friends know is Anya’s version of a chuckle. “You’d do well to remember who’s the Head of the Table.” 

“Head of the Table or not, you’ll always be that snot-nosed pup who can’t control her bladder.” 

“That only happened once and only because  _ you  _ didn’t let me go before our training session,” I protest as quietly as I can, my ears going hot. “I was also barely ten at the time.”

“Excuses won’t save you,” she tells me with a bit more of a grin that makes my need for ale even stronger than before. 

“You’ll keep that to yourself around Clarke if you want your feelings for Raven to remain a secret,” I threaten weakly and my former mentor just smirks, leaning back in her seat as I stand. “I’m getting another round.”

“Get me a mead.”

“You have legs of your own,” I call back as I walk away, a big smile spreading across my face. Clarke is speaking with a man at the bar, her charming smile lighting up her face as a candle lights the room in the dead of night. I have no protest waiting patiently for her to finally take notice of me because I could stare at her all evening, just like this. Her presence is a balm to my soul, a relief of all the painful stresses that life has brought me. 

We’ve spent so much time together recently that there are those who have begun to spread rumors about our late-night walks and how we smile so sweetly at each other when we think no one else is looking. But I know others look. They watch our every move, waiting for a sign that I might even be waiting for. 

It’s not often that a pair like Clarke and I find one another. Not because of sex, but because of social standing. Though her mother is a renowned healer and is in good standing with the King, Clarke has taken a different route in life. This job at the tavern is just to fill her purse for a while until she can paint and draw for a living. She’s usually got a few charcoal marks on her own cheeks while she works the bar and handles unruly patrons, but she’s never done less than her best. 

That’s how I fell for her to begin with. She’s forging her own path in a world where being a woman is hard enough, but add being an omega on top of it and you’ve been given the hardest hand one could be dealt in this sort of place. A kingdom where status and money mean more than ambition and strength of will and purity of character. 

Clarke could be anything. She could still follow in her mother’s footsteps and become a healer that could earn a place in the castle. She has the skill for it. But that’s not what she wants. I can see it in her eyes. The Clarke I fell in love with would throw all that glitz and glamor away for a small cabin in the middle of the woods where the sweat on her brow and the work of her hands were enough to sustain her. 

I wish every day that I could give her that. But I was thrust into a different sort of path. Becoming Head of the Table is all I’ve ever known and I had it at the tips of my fingers the day Clarke and I met. Now I have it and it feels somewhat hollow. Even though Clarke has supported me every step of the way, given me speech after speech about how I can’t give this up for her sake, I can’t help thinking that I would if I knew how to let it all go. 

“Hi there,” a sweet voice lilts into my mind and I smile, pulling my thoughts back to the present as Clarke looks at me with her head slightly tilted as if she’s examining me. “What were you just thinking about?”

“You, my love,” I answer without hesitation, smiling at the beautiful woman who’s let me become part of her own heart. Her cheeks go a bit pink, but her features only shift to slight amusement before she fixes me with a more searching glare. 

“When have I ever made you frown so deeply?” She asks me and I chuckle, shaking my head. 

“Never. I was simply lost in another realm.” 

“One that makes your forehead wrinkle?” Clarke teases and I laugh sharply, my heart skipping a beat. How does she always pull this side out of me?

“I suppose. Maybe another round of ale and a kiss will ease my troubles,” I quip quietly and the omega smirks at me, leaning over the bar to reveal a valley of pale cleavage that always seems to steal my breath - and rational thought - right out of my body. 

“If you’ve got the coin,” she replies smoothly. “I don’t work for free.” 

“A secret is more valuable than gold,” I reply as evenly as I can, my throat tight as I tear my eyes away from my lover’s chest. “And I have one hell of a secret for you.” 

Clarke’s eyes light up at that and she glances around, taking my tankard in her hand and filling it before coming back and settling on the bar again, so close that if I leaned forward an inch more I could kiss her. 

“Tell me your secret, then I’ll let you steal a kiss,” she whispers and I grin, glancing behind me at Anya as the older alpha watches me with sharp, knowing eyes. I can’t help how my grin widens at it. I turn back to Clarke, leaning forward so my lips are beside her ear, her sweet scent filling my lungs as I take a breath to speak. 

“Anya has been eyeing your friend Raven since the day she made port,” I say quietly, smirking as Clarke giggles. “She won’t stop staring at her. It’s adorable. I’ve never seen her like this.”

“Maybe I can put in a good word for her,” Clarke tells me as she glances over my shoulder. “Raven’s had her nose buried so deeply in her work that she hasn’t met anyone yet. She barely talks to me unless I force it out of her.”

“You’d be doing her a favor, then. Anya’s quite smitten from what I can tell.”

“I can’t tell anything about that woman, so I’ll take your word for it,” the blonde replies as she hands me my ale and tilts her head so that our lips nearly brush, but she stops short. “Now, will you tell me where we’re going tonight?”

My face aches from how hard I’m smiling, my cheeks and ears are probably redder than they’ve been in a long time, but Clarke always seems to do that to me. 

“It’s a surprise, I already told you that,” I grumble playfully, letting a hint of alpha dominance into my voice, but the omega seems outwardly unphased. 

“And what if I don’t plan to go to a strange place with a strange alpha?” She teases, her own omega persuasion reeking havoc on my fragile hold of the little surprise I have planned for us. We’ve never spent a night alone before. Never fallen asleep side by side and woken up tangled in each other’s arms. Because Clarke still lives with her mother and I still live in the shared quarters with other knights in the barracks, we’ve had nowhere private enough to do more than share chaste kisses. 

There was that one… incident in the back of the stables a month ago, but that never got past me grazing my fingers over the warm, pliant skin of Clarke’s plush thighs. I have to push that memory away at the moment, though because it’s making my trousers feel a bit too tight for comfort. Plus, I’m supposedly having a coherent conversation. 

“Then you’ll miss out on all the fun,” I tell her with as much of a persuasive smirk as I can manage, closing the gap between us to steal a slow, meaningful kiss. “And I don’t plan on going without you.” 

I almost mistake the hum I receive from the omega as a moan of appreciation, but the public setting puts my mind back on course. 

“I’ll see you tonight,” she says with a dreamy smile that sends fireflies fluttering in my stomach. I love when she smiles at me like that, it helps me know that Clarke loves me as much as I love her. That’s worth more than any amount of gold could ever be. 

  
  


***

The chill in the air sharpens as soon as the sun sets behind the horizon and with it comes a growing sense of anticipation that my body can’t seem to move past. My body is practically vibrating with how antsy I’ve become, the cold seeping into my bones as I try my best to patiently wait outside the tavern. It’s difficult considering the fact that Clarke’s scent hasn’t left my lungs since we spoke earlier in the afternoon. It’s almost as if she’s thinking along the same lines that I am. Perhaps tonight is the night that we finally lay together. 

But perhaps I shouldn’t hope for such things. 

Being with Clarke is one of the best things that’s ever happened to me and I would hate to spoil it. She’s genuine and fierce and kind hearted and strong of will. She probably wouldn’t let an alpha - regardless of time spent getting to know one another - touch her the way I’ve been wanting to touch her. She’s so independent. Why would she want to even consider the possibility of being tied down to me? I’m not leading the life that she wants to lead. I work in the castle as one of the head advisors and the highest rank a knight can achieve in our kingdom. My life is tied to law, justice and structure and Clarke holds no love for such things. Well, excluding justice, anyway. She’s a stickler for that in particular.

But she isn’t built for life in the castle and among the court. Even though she would excel at it. Clarke would be an amazing leader if she was inclined to such things. I’m sure she is to an extent, but not in a stuffy place like this. Not under the king we have now. But of course I’m not sure what Clarke would do if she was offered a position in the castle. We haven’t discussed it. Part of me wonders if we ever will. 

As much as I love Clarke, I can’t help feeling like this means something different to her than it does to me. We’ve never discussed any of the possibilities of mating or marriage or anything of the sort and it’s starting wear on my nerves. I don’t want to be impatient or push the omega in any one direction if it’s not absolutely what she wants with her life. I’d hate to be the reason she has regrets or resentment of any kind. I’ve kept quiet on it all this long. Maybe I should stay quiet.

But I want to marry Clarke. It’s a strange, almost foreign idea, but I want it. I want it like my lungs want air or like the trees want the sun. But how can I explain that to her? How can I make my intentions known without making her feel caged in? Forced… 

I shake my head, trying to relax my mind, but it’s more difficult than it should be. Clarke is someone that I never want to let go of, someone I cherish so deeply that if I lost her, I feel as though I’d lose half my heart along with her.

But I don’t know if she feels the same way.

_ Perhaps you should ask her,  _ the logical voice within my mind comments quietly and I roll my eyes at myself. 

_ Perhaps I should keep my knot where it belongs and keep my damn mouth shut.  _

I can’t ruin this. Not now. I’ve come so far from where I was and Clarke can be skittish when it comes to proclamations of love and desires of forever. Not that I’m blameless of reacting similarly. But Clarke has seemed to change that part of me. Or at least soften it and warm it up to the idea. 

Forever. It’s a long time. Longer than I’ll ever know, most likely. 

But Clarke makes me want that forever. Makes me need it. And it’s terrifying.

I must not hide the fear well because when I see Clarke and her brilliant smile, my heart thuds so hard that I’m sure she’ll hear it and that beautiful smile fades slightly. 

“What’s with the look?” She asks me gently as she draws closer, her cotton blue dress and simple fur lined cloak covering her body from the bitter cold and her golden hair framing her face as it flutters in the breeze. My heart aches as I take her in, my skin itching to touch every part of her, to connect my soul to hers so that we might never be apart again. I want to be connected to this beautiful woman for the rest of eternity and it takes a great deal of restraint not to fall to my knees and beg her for just that. 

“I was just thinking,” I tell her honestly, knowing that she’ll press me as I continue. “But I have something for you. Did you bring everything?”

“Sleeping clothes, a large blanket and my morning things,” she says as she stares at me with those deep blue eyes. “Are we running away together? I’d be thrilled, but I also would have appreciated more notice.”

I laugh softly and shake my head, though the thought has crossed my mind many times as of late. 

“No, nothing like that, I’m afraid. But it is going to be a bit of a journey,” I motion for her to come closer, taking her bag in my hand and turning to tie it to my steed, a white stallion. “Are you ready?”

“I’ve never been more ready,” Clarke tells me with a sincerity that has to mean more than an answer to the question I just asked. Because when I turn and smile at her, I see a fire in those eyes that makes my blood feel like it’s catching fire inside my veins. 

“Good,” I manage to croak out, moving to help her climb into the saddle, but she swats me away affectionately. 

“The chivalry is appreciated, but I know how to ride,” she tells me with a smirk and I huff in amusement, shaking my head as she climbs on and gets comfortable. I take my place behind her and wrap an arm around her middle, savoring the soft warmth of her body. 

“Comfortable?” I ask as I kick at my mount’s sides, feeling the large beast start to move beneath me. Clarke leans back against me and I inhale a waft of soothing pheromones as we start to make our way down the snow-slicked cobblestone road. 

“I’m always comfortable with you, my love,” she whispers into the night air and my heart leaps with the sound of her voice. “So, are you going to tell me where we’re going or should I tie some cloth around my eyes so I’ll truly be surprised?” 

“You can keep your eyes open, I want to see how you react to it all when you realize my little plan,” I tease, leaning down to kiss her ear through her hood. She melts against me and I squeeze her closer, anticipation and nervousness causing my heart to flutter dangerously in my chest. 

The things I’ve left unsaid feel heavy inside my chest, like rocks that are slowly dropping deeper and deeper into my gut, sinking to the bottom until I feel like I might be sick. 

The ride isn’t as long as I thought it would be. My memory of the journey is a bit foggy, but what I see matches what I remember, even in the blinding whites and blacks and greys of winter. The cobblestone road changes to dirt when we leave the bounds of the city and the dirt road slowly changes to hunting trails that have been covered in a fresh coat of fluffy white snow. I can’t help smiling as memories flood my mind, blocking out my nerves just enough for me to enjoy the quiet moment. 

“My father was a hunter,” I finally speak into the darkness and Clarke shifts a bit against me and I can tell that she’s listening now. “He used to bring me here as a pup and try to teach me how to string my bow just as he did. I never did it right, according to him. But I was a quick learner when it came to the hunt. That’s what he always told me, anyway.” 

“I can imagine you being a difficult student,” the omega teases and I chuckle, shaking my head. There’s a pause that makes me wonder if I should continue speaking. If my past is something Clarke wants to hear. “Why haven’t you told me about him before?” 

The question pulls at something inside me. All of the things I’ve been keeping deep inside, all the unsaid things feeling like they might explode out of me if I don’t watch my tongue. 

“He passed when I was young. My whole family, they…” I have to take a moment and breathe in deeply to keep the memories at bay. But it’s difficult in such a place. The trees seem to bring the past back with full, undeniable clarity. “There was a particularly cold winter when I was twelve. My oldest brother had been killed in battle and my father was injured while hunting a deer and I was too young to take down large game. My mother had grown weak from giving her meals to my father and me. She starved before the solstice.” 

Clarke’s gentle grip on my arm that’s around her midsection tightens with sympathy and I feel my eyes sting from more than just the cold. But I push on. This is what Clarke deserves. She told me once that she wanted to know more about me, that I was important. And she makes me feel that way in times like these. 

So I will lay myself bare before her. Mind, body and soul. 

“My father died two days before Anya found me. I was weak, on the edge of death. And she took me in. Trained me, raised me, nursed me back to health. She had a horrible bedside manner, as you can imagine, but I lived. And now… now I’m here. Head of the Table, well off as far as coin is concerned and I have… I have you.” 

“Oh, Lexa,” Clarke whispers, her voice so small and tight that I barely hear it. She takes my hand in hers and brings it to her lips, kissing my palm and fingers before intertwining our fingers and kissing my knuckles so sweetly that it almost pulls a sob from between my lips. 

“You will always have me.” 

I smile at that, tears falling down my face. I find it hard to regret letting Clarke in this way, even when we get to the small hunting cabin that my father left me. It’s not more than one room with a hearth and an old, dusty mattress, but I’ve done my best to clean it up for this very occasion. I’ve put candles out and I light them as Clarke puts our things out, draping the large blanket she brought over the bed and then putting the food we both packed in a safe place across the small room. 

The omega takes off her cloak and hangs it over a chair to dry, the snow having melted over it. I light the fire in the hearth, the familiar process easing my mind a bit. Clarke sits on the bed and I can feel her eyes on me, her soothing scent filling the cabin as I shift the logs into their proper place with a stick. I’m unsure how to proceed. 

I feel raw, open and it’s disorienting. It’s not often that another person gets to see this deeply into who I am. I’ve known for a long time that Clarke is different, safe. But this feels out of my realm of understanding. 

“Thank you for bringing me here,” Clarke says softly, like she doesn’t want to break the silence yet. I look up at her and smile tightly, feeling unsure and uneasy at the hopeful look in the blond woman’s eyes. 

“I want you to know me,” I reply, standing and unfastening my cloak to hang it on the second chair at the small, wooden table before the hearth. “You’re so open with me, even when you’re afraid of being vulnerable. I want to do the same for you.” 

“That’s… that’s really sweet, Lexa,” the omega says softly, getting to her feet and starting to move closer to me in the small room. I realize very suddenly that we are alone. Truly alone. “I’ve been thinking a lot about you and… us.” Her hand falls gently onto the middle of my chest, covering my heart affectionately as her body draws nearer to mine. “There’s so much more I want to experience with you. I’ve been having these crazy daydreams about our future and how long this might last.” 

“Me too,” I whisper breathlessly, letting my hands move to hold Clarke’s hips. I don’t know how any of this works, all I know is that I need to be closer. “There’s… there’s so much I want to say, so much that I… that I want. It’s…” 

“Frightening,” Clarke finishes for me, smiling at me like I’m the only person in the world to her. “I know. I’m scared too. But I trust you.”

My chest aches, my joy at the realization that Clarke’s heart is aligned with my own overflowing into every bone in my body. 

“I trust you too,” I tell her with a smile, my eyes stinging with tears of elation. “I… I love you, Clarke. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my life. I love you so much that it hurts to think of a life without you in it.” 

The omega’s eyes widen in disbelief, tears welling there and making her blue irises sparkle. And then she smiles at me and it all just falls into place. 

“I love you, Lexa. I love you so much,” she whispers breathlessly, closing the gap between us to kiss the life out of me. I groan in surprise, melting after a tense moment of shock. My hands grip tightly at Clarke’s hips and I pull her as close to me as I possibly can, her warmth flowing over me in waves of joy, arousal and relief. Our combined scents fill the small cabin and realize very suddenly how being alone with Clarke has more than one danger. 

“Clarke, I’ve never-“

“Me neither,” she interrupts, panting against my lips as she grabs my tunic like it’s a lifeline. “If you’re ready, I’m ready. I trust you.” 

Her scent sweetens and the soft purr I felt from her chest vibrating against mine deepens approvingly and my body lights up like a forest fire in the dead of night. 

“I’m ready,” I manage to groan out as I kiss her more thoroughly, wrapping my arms around her to keep her close to me. My omega, my Clarke. 

My body works on pure instinct after that. Clothes fall away, soft, pale skin is revealed to my searching, needy hands. I touch all of it, every inch I can get my fingers on. I can’t get enough. I’ll never get enough.

It’s all so new and fiery and fresh to my senses, but it feels natural, almost familiar in its newness. Hot, tight, slick. My body craves it all. High pitched moans fill my ears, hot lips bite and suck at my shoulder as blunt nails scratch at my shoulders and back and rear. 

The moment my body becomes one with Clarke’s is pure bliss. The tight, fluttering heat. The wet sounds as my hips begin moving with a singular goal: to claim. 

The alpha in me demands that I make every inch of Clarke mine. My instincts roar so loudly inside my head that I have to deny them more than once. Clarke is my love, my heart, my moon and my stars. I will bring her to the heights of pleasure. I will show her that she is loved and cherished beyond all else in my life. My actions will not only speak louder than my words, they will echo them so loudly that they are undeniable. 

I whisper sweet nonsense into my omega’s ear as I fill her, as our pleasure heightens more and more until it all comes crashing down around me like an avalanche. 

And then Clarke is screaming my name, screaming that she loves me, and I know I’m doing something right because I can’t stop the flood that leaves my body and fills hers. Clarke’s pleasure is like a gift and I cherish every moment of it. Because I know that I will never get enough of it. 

When the pleasure of our combined release fades, I feel whole and exhausted. So I collapse on top of the woman I love and I let myself rest. 

“I love you, Clarke,” I say sleepily, melting against her so completely that I’m afraid I’ll never walk again. But I’d be ok with that if I meant I could spend my life right here. 

“I love you, Lexa,” she whispers back and I can feel her smile against my neck. 

“Run away with me,” I beg softly, holding her tightly against me. “I know that you don’t want to stay here and I know that my position makes me a much less tempting option, but I’ll give it up if it means I can be with you.” 

Clarke laughs, the sound shocking me out of the moment and I lift my head, staring at her with a confused wrinkle in my brow. 

“What’s so funny?” I ask softly.

“Lexa, I would never make you give up your position to be with me,” she reassures me gently, stroking my cheek lovingly. I lean into the touch even as my heart aches a bit. I feel so unsure suddenly. “I want to be with you. I don’t care who you work for or what position you hold. You of all people should know that.”

“But I thought-“

“I can swear to you that your position is not a deal-breaker,” she tells me firmly, rubbing her fingers through my hair, more of the strands falling from my braids. “I can’t imagine my life without you, Lexa. Marry me.” 

My eyes widen and I stare down at Clarke in disbelief. 

“I… Clarke…” I trail off, my smile growing until it hurts, tears filling my eyes as I shake my head. “That’s my line.” 

The omega laughs and I laugh with her because the sound is too beautiful not to join in. 

Clarke is the love of my life. And I will spend the rest of my life making her as happy as she makes me. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and have an amazing day!


End file.
